Flood, mud and blood
by Measuringinfinity
Summary: Alpha force are staying at Paulo's ranch in Argentina when a cousin calls for help. But Alpha force are in for a lot more than they bargained for...
1. Chapter 1

**Hiya, it's me again (duh duh duh) I sort of just had an idea the other night and decided to run with it, here goes...**

**CHAPTER 1**

A shrill ringing sound penetrated the silence, apart from the occasional noise of a cow or the howling of some distant creature, it was the only sound.

Alex woke with a start, for a few seconds he was completely disorientated and tense before he realized where he was and let out a relieved blow of air. He was on Paulo's ranch for the holidays with the rest of Alpha force. The room he was in was large, painted a very light orange with random and highly miss match items of furniture seemingly scattered around the place. On the ground next to him Alex made out the sleeping form of Hex. And on his other side, slightly elevated on a bed, was the loudly snoring Paulo. He glanced at his watch; 4am.

"Why on earth am I awake?" It was then the offending sound became apparent; the phone was ringing.

"Bloody hell." he groaned, before tossing his cotton sheet aside and kneeling to wake up Paulo.

* * *

Li's eyes snapped open, she was alert and focused even though she had just woken. Her ears zeroed in on a harsh ringing sound.

"The phone!" she exclaimed. Her shout was rewarded by a grumbling and groggy Amber waking and dishing out a ferocious scowl in her friends direction.

"For gods sake Li!" Li ignored the comment.

"Come on, we've gotta wake up Paulo." the room the two girls occupied was similar in sizing and colour, the only major difference being the furniture, in this room the only furniture was two mattresses and a built-in wardrobe. Amber hauled herself out of her bed and ventured out into the hallway after Li.

* * *

By now Alex had woken Paulo which, subsequently roused Hex from his slumber.

"Paulo, mate your phone's ringing."

"_Dios_! Let it ring out amigo, they can call back later." Alex was about to insist he answer when the door creaked open and the two girls bustled in the door.

"What is this? A slumber party?!" Hex groaned to emphasise his point.

"I'm assuming that was rhetorical." Amber remarked.

"Good morning would have done just as well grumpy guts."

By now the ringing had stopped and the five just looked at each other before Alex broke the silence.

"What are you doing in here?" he aimed the question at Li and Amber.

"We were going to tell Paulo to get his lazy ass up and answer the phone." answered Amber. Paulo was about to hit back at Amber when the phone rang again and all eyes turned to Paulo.

"Forget it." he said, rolling over away from his friends. "I will not get up for some _estùpido_ person calling this early." Li was quick to react, in an instant she was next to the lazy Argentinians bed and shoving towards the floor.

"Get. Up!" she said, her voice strained at the effort of moving a resisting Paulo. Paulo felt himself being pushed, he knew that he would soon fall and so he finally surrendered and stood up to stretch.

"Hey Hex, you're looking a bit vertically challenged, are you gonna get up or do I have to go all Li on you? Quipped Amber.

Paulo and Alex rolled their eyes and left the room in search of the phone, leaving Li and Amber alone on a mission to get Hex up. In the hallway the two boys shared a guilty look,

"Poor Hex." they said in unison

* * *

"Who on earth is calling?" Li asked no one in particular. The three were now sitting up on the ancient, squeaky mattresses the two English boys had been sleeping on.

"It's been at least 10 minutes and I hate waiting." she sulked

"Don't I know it." muttered Hex. Amber grinned at him.

"I am fed up, let's go see what's happening." Li crossed the room towards the door and just as she grabbed the handle the door burst open to reveal a grinning Alex and a beaming Paulo. It was the latter who explained,

"Pack your bags _chicos_, we've got a mission!"

**There you have it- chapter 1! Let me**

**Know what you thought, I am completely open to constructive criticism so fire away.**

**Infinity**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi again, here's the next chapter:) hope you enjoy...**

"Just tell us already!" Li whined

It had been twenty minutes now since Paulo and Alex had bustled back into the room with good news and the other three members of Alpha force were well beyond impatient. Firstly, Alex had insisted they all get dressed and packed seeing it was now almostfive o'clock; a reasonable time, it seemed for the English boy. Then Paulo had decided to eat breakfast which is an absolute crisis for anyone in even the slightest hurry. They were finally seated in the lounge room where they were currently waiting for a grumbling Amber to finish her insulin injection.

"...get up at the crack of dawn, pack my bag in record time and still no mission. Why haven't I heard of a mission?"

"Maybe if you'd hurry up then shut up we might all get to hear." Hex whispered under his breath, equally fed up with being kept in the dark. Amber packed up her medical kit and replace her shirt down over her stomach.

"Ok..." Paulo started. "This is more of a helping hand then a mission really."

"Go on." Hex urged, eager to discover their new task. Paulo continued; "I have a cousin in Roraima who owns a farm. The rains are coming and he needs to protect his herd."

"His herd?" Amber questioned

"Yes." he answered. "His cattle, he has to, ummm... Reinforce? The boundaries. But it is a very big job and his wife cannot help because she is expecting a child soon. I offered to help." he explained, with a bit of trouble of vocabulary. The groups' reactions were mixed; Hexs' face was blank, whether that was a good sign, Paulo didn't know. Amber had a small grin forming on her mouth, Li was practically jumping in her seat, and Alex was also gauging his friends reactions.

"Question." Hex stated

"Shoot." Alex replied

"Where the hell is Roraima?"

"Paulo?" Alex Palmed off the question.

"Brazil."

Li literally yelled with excitement.

"Brazil isn't far, we could be there in a day!"

Paulo grinned at her in response.

* * *

It was now just past 11am and after a quick discussion with his mum Paulo had taken his friends to the airport and gone through all the hustle and bustle of international security. It seemed an age before they finally got onto the plane but now they were finally in the air and heading towards Brazil.

Amber had already drifted off again with Li dozing next to her. Behind the two girls sat the three boys, all currently occupied in some way; Paulo was busy reading a magazine that seemed to involve 4WDs' and motorbikes. He was completely enthralled. Alex was checking and re-checking his survival kit. 'What a ruckus it had caused going through security' He reflected. Finally Hex, being Hex was on his palmtop, probably hacking into some government agency website, nothing to strenuous.

* * *

About five minutes later Li woke to the sounds of three familiar hushed voices now fully engrossed in a whispered conversation...

**There you go, did you like it? Please review,**

**Infinity**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello!**

**I'm so sorry I haven't updated in ages but ill try and be quicker:/**

**so now here goes the chapter that was a long time coming;**

'Yes Paulo, but will it be dangerous for the girls?' Hex.

'I do not know for sure but they should be fine, they can look after themselves' Paulo replied. Li was almost bursting with suspicion, she couldn't begin to fathom what all this secrecy was about.

'Guys come on, lets not worry about this now.' A sensible whisper suggested.

'Alright Alex, we'll worry about it when Amber and Li get kidnapped and murdered!' Li gasped and covered her mouth but it was too late, the boys had found her out.

'Hex!' Paulo hissed 'You woke her!'

'Good observation captain obvious' he retorted

'Thanks Sargent sarcasm' Paulo returned

'No problem colonel comeback.'

Paulo opened his mouth to reply but Li cut him off;

'Boys!' She scolded, exasperated. 'Tell me what on earth you were whispering about.' She insisted.

The three of them shared a look and gulped collectively, it was almost like a cartoon. Li craned her neck a bit further around the back of her padded grey head rest and raised her eyebrows at them, urging them to continue.

'So basically.' Alex begun sensibly 'There have Been a few _incidents_ around Roraima involving young women.' He gestured to Li and Amber before continuing. 'And they haven't caught the person responsible so he or she is still on the loose in the Roraima vicinity.' Li took it all in without batting an eye, she was confident in her defence skills and new Amber could fight and defend herself well if necessary.

'Ok,' she began 'I think we just need to calm down a bit, Amber and I will be perfectly fine in Brazil and we have our three body guards anyway.' She winked cheekily at the boys and they grinned at her in response.

'Oh thank goodness you are not mad!' Paulo exclaimed.

'Don't worry about it, but no more keeping secrets, if you boys do I will burn your palmtop, your survival kit and your tool kit.' She indicated Alex, Hex and Paulo in turn. There reactions were priceless; all three boys put a hand over there prized possessions as into protect them from Li.

'We promise.' They all muttered

'Good.' Li stated, satisfied with there answers. 'Now I'm going to sleep before we wake Amber, we wouldn't want that now would we hex?' She waggled her eyebrows at him suggestively as he blushed a deep crimson and busied himself with his palmtop.

* * *

After the short three hour flight the group decided to book a hotel for the night in the city near the airport and drive to Paulo's cousins ranch in the morning. The hotel rooms they booked were quite spacious with the three boys in one room and Amber and Li occupying the other. They had all crashed in the boys room and were now busy playing two truths and a lie (for those who don't know what this game is, everybody playing takes turns in saying two true things about themselves and one lie and the other players have to guess which is a lie) Li started;

'I had a pet fish, I was born dead, I like guacamole. Now guess away!'

'Too easy.' Amber stated. 'The lie is you like guacamole.'

'How' you know that?' Li asked, bewildered.

'Last time we were at my house we were eating avocado and tomato on our sandwiches and you asked for one without them, seeing that those are two prime ingredients in guacamole I made an educated guess. Se shrugged from her spot at the foot of Alex's bed towards Li who was sprawled on Paulo's bed next to Paulo.

'Hang on a tick.' Hex spoke up from his bed against the window. 'You were born dead?'

'Sure was.' Li answered. 'Something or other happened while my mum was pregnant and bam! I was born dead.'

'Can I call you Li the undead?' Alex piped up

'No you certainly cannot.'

'Fine.'

Amber let out a large yawn at the same time Paulo belched loudly. Li shoved Paulo off the bed in mock disgust While hex looked up at Amber's contorted face.

'You better hope the wind doesn't change.' He drawled sarcastically.

'And if it did, my dear nerd, we could look like twins.' She ruffled his hair which she knew he would hate and then announced she was going to bed.

'Yeah I'll come too.' Li muttered.

Paulo lazily lifted his head from his pillow and managed a gruff 'goodnight'

Alex, Paulo and hex all squirmed into there tightly made beds and mumbled a few short good nights before drifting off into sleep.

**I'm so sorry if this was terrible. Unfortunately I didn't have time to proof read it so there could be any number off mistakes in it!**

**Also; I left out the airport bits and made them sketchy because I've never been an a plane and have only been to an airport once so I can't claim to be an aeronautics guru;) I am, however, going on a plane in April to New Zealand so after that ill write better airport scenes!**

**PLEASE REVIEW! I love feedback! **

**Infinity**


	4. Chapter 4

**I'm back! I'm so so so sorry for taking ages but I'm afraid I'm just that sort of person :/ well here goes the next chapter!**

* * *

The rusty white 4WD bounced about over the busy potholed rode, narrowly avoiding collisions on more than two occasions. Lush, green vegetation grew along the road sides. Inside the vehicle, four members of Alpha force were clutching onto the seats, desperately hoping they would make it to their destination. Paulo, however, was having the time of his life, grinning from ear to ear in his position in the drivers seat. The minute he saw the old Toyota Hilux he rattled off a chain of modifications he had already noticed.

"Heavy duty suspension, looks worn out though. A snorkel, side rails, mud terrain wheels, good quality bull bar!" He had then dropped to his stomach and crawled under the old Toyota and flipped onto his back to inspect its underside. After that, the others barely managed to drag him away from the bonnet which he had propped up to examine the utes' inner workings.

Alex had scored the good seat, next to Paulo. Amber had grumbled about calling dibs first but ended up squashed between Hex and Li in the middle seat.

"Why do I have to sit here?" She moaned "Li's smaller than me!"

"Because you complained, this is your punishment." Li poked her tongue out at the beautiful black girl. Amber murmured some colourful words under her breath and scowled at Li.

"What are ya doing Hex?" Alex turned in his seat to face the hacker.

"I'm just doing some research." He replied, vaguely. Li shrugged, indifferent. She had been cooped up in the car all day and she was beginning to become restless, so she decided to play a game with the others.

* * *

"Ok, ok my turn!" Amber declared "Most embarrassing moment?"

"The first time I stayed out on the moors alone I told dad I had everything I needed, I set out and by the time I got there it was dark. I unpacked and realised I hadn't brought any food and I didn't have my survival kit back then. I was too scared to try and catch an animal so I went hungry that night and went home at first light. Dad doesn't let me forget about it, he told one of his mates and in a small village like mine, the word got around quick. I was the laughing stock of all my friends." Alex grimaced.

"That's nothing! When I was twelve, I told my sensei to attack me, I told him I would be able to force him over and put him in a headlock. Instead, I did it wrong and ended up on the ground, winded, in front of My whole class _and_ a talent scout." Li reminisced.

"Scariest moment?!" Paulo yelled. Hex answered first;

"When we came adrift in the ships tender and I realised we would have to survive with Amber." He shuddered at the thought and winked at Amber who dished out a ferocious scowl and an elbow to Hex's ribs.

"How 'bout you Amber?" Alex asked. "Scariest moment?" Amber gazed out the window, deep in thought, when she looked back her eyes had hardened over and her jaw was clenched.

"The moment I found out my parents were killed." She said the words with little apparent emotion, but Alpha force knew her to well. Below her strong, stoic facade was a girl who was desperately sad about her parents death, a girl who had been broken time and time again. Hex moved and took Amber's shaking hand into his larger, more steady one.

"It's ok." He assured her. "It's all alright." Comforted by his gesture of kindness, she nodded sadly and put on a brave, albeit shaky, smile and addressed Paulo.

"How about some music then?"

* * *

The forest was damp and humid. Plants and fronds and vines hung lazily, wilting in the heat. Animals were hiding in their burrows and nests, waiting until the cool of night to hunt for food. But there was one creature already hunting, a man. He was tall with dark skin, shaggy black hair and a harsh, unshaven chin. Killing came naturally to him, he excelled at it, nothing brought him more joy then to see a young victim collapse after a shot from his gun or a swipe of his blade, save one thing. Women.

* * *

A long, row of Palms were staggered along each side of the long, dirt driveway. In the distance Hex could see the sloped roof of the ranch, surrounded by a sturdy looking brown fence. Amber jumped out of the Hilux eagerly, only to be met by the squelch of mud underfoot. She squealed and tiptoed out of the brown mush.

"Well I see what you mean Paulo." She grumbled. "The water is coming." She grimaced and headed over to Hex who had a sly smile forming on his face and a mischievous glint in his eyes.

"What are you planning?" Amber questioned, eager to take part in what she new would be a fun prank.

"Have you ever seen a mud monster?" Hex rose his eyebrows.

"Count me in." She grinned.

* * *

"_Demonios_!" Paulo cursed. "I look like a mud monster!"

"Mission accomplished!" Amber yelled and high-fived Hex. The two pranksters grinned at each other and roared with laughter. Li and Alex stood back chuckling at the scene. Moments ago Hex and Amber had walked up on either side of Paulo and swiped his legs from beneath him resulting in a mud covered Paulo.

"I hate you guys." He growled, trying unsuccessfully to swipe some mud off of his face.

"Love you too Paulo." Amber cooed, blowing a kiss in his direction.

Alex cleared his throat and gestured towards the ranch.

"Shall we go?"

* * *

T**hankyou so much if you're still reading this, I know I'm lazy and I take ages so stay tuned! **

**Please please please review! I would love some feedback :)**

**Infinity **


End file.
